Love Like Woe
by SkittleFlavoredGleek
Summary: Daphne Dawn just wanted a normal life with her two best friends, Percy Jackson and Grover Underwood. But when they take a trip to a museum, her whole world flips. She finds out things that she never would have without that trip;the Greek gods are real, she's a demi-god, and she has a crush on Percy.But once she gets to camp, strange things happen.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm going to kill her,"someone mumbled in my ear, bringing me out of my daydream.I looked from the window to Percy, who looked like he really was going to kill I began to wonder who he was talking about, Nancy Bobofit chucked another piece of her disgusting peanut butter and ketchup sandwich.

"It's okay. I like peanut butter,"Grover said, his voice telling Percy to calm down. Grover was a sensitive, scrawny guy. He also looked as if he had been held back several grades because he had the start of a beard on his chin and had acne.

Besides that, he was crippled. I did a sideways glare at Nancy and started to pick the wads of her sandwich out of his hair. As I got the last bit out, Nancy threw another piece. Grover dodged it and it landed on the back of the seat in front of us."That's it,"Percy said, standing up.

Grover pulled him down."You're already on probation." He reminded."You know who'll get blamed if anything happens."She threw another piece, and this time it hit him. Now I was getting really angry. What's her problem?"Percy might be on probation, but I'm not."I said, slightly smiling.

I wanted to deck Nancy right then and there, but the look in Grover's eyes told me not to."No, don' need for you to get into trouble; they'll call your mom again."Percy said, sighing. "Fine," I mumbled, leaning back in my seat and crossing my arms."Thanks for at least trying, guys."Grover said."You don't have to thank us,"Percy said.

He was right. Friends don't have to thank friends. And truth he told, Grover and Percy weren't my friends; they were my closest and only best friends. I'd do anything for them.

-

As we entered the museum, Mr. Brunner led the tour. He was my favorite teacher, hands down. He was the school's Latin teacher, but he was more than that. He was a middle- aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He often told us stories and jokes and let us play interesting games.

Sometimes he brougt in Roman armor and weapons. But now he led us through big isles of Greek and Roman stuff, and sometimes pausing to tell us what was what. It's really amazing that all this stuff survived all these years.

As we made it to the end of the end of the hall, we all gathered around a 13 foot tall column with a giant sphinx on top. Mr. Brunner started telling us how it was a grave marker for a girl that was about our age. As much as I tried to listen, everybody around me was talking. Even Percy tried shutting them up, but the Harley ridin' Mrs. Dodds would glare intently at him.

Another person I absolutely hated. She was from some state down south, and she always wore the same leather jacket to school everyday. And of course, Nancy was her favorite person in the world. And Percy was her least .I was somewhere near the latter, but I don't care.

I'm usually too sneaky for her to catch me do anything. Just as I was about to ask Percy and Grover if they wanted to move up closer,Percy shouted,"Will you shut up?"My mouth went agape, but then I realized that he wasn't talking to me.

As the whole group laughed, Mr. Brunner stopped his lesson."Mr. Jackson," he said."Did you have a comment?" Percy's face was tomato red. I didn't want him to get into any trouble, so I stepped up to the plate.

"No-""I said it, but it wasn't directed at you, sir."I said, interrupting Percy. Percy raised his eyebrow and Nancy snorted. I wanted to shoot her the bird so badly right now, but all eyes were on me."Really?"Mr. Brunner asked, his eyebrows raised slightly.

I nodded."Well then, perhaps you could tell us what this picture represents?" I looked at the carving and mentally sighed. Good thing Greek mythology was always a forte of mine. It was something I always found interesting. "It's Kronos eating his children,"

"Yes," Mr. Brunner said, then encouraged me to go on."And this was because...?"I sighed and shifted my weight. I glanced to Grover and Percy, then back to the carving."Kronos was king titan, and he didn't trust his kids because someone told him that they would overthrow him like he did with Uranus, his dad. So, he ate all but baby Zeus, but that was only because Rhea, his wife, gave him a rock instead.

"And later Zeus grew up and became a servant for Kronos. One day he used a mixture of mustard and wine and Kronos spit up all of his children, who were fully grown."A girl behind me said eew, which made me turn to glare. She shut up and I continued."And then there was a huge fight between the Gods and the Titans. But the Gods won,"I finally looked at Mr. Brunner, who seemed more than pleased with my answer. I half smiled and shrugged.

Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on a job application,'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids.'"I heard Nancy mumble to her hags of friends."And why, Mr. Jackson, to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter to real life?" I chuckled slightly. About time she got busted for something.

"Busted,"Grover muttered."Shut up!" Nancy said, glowing red. Good thing Brunner had good ears because he was like, the only one to ever catch her doing something bad."I don't know, sir."Percy replied. I gave him a comforting nudge with my elbow and he half smiled."I see."Mr. Brunner said, looking a little more than disappointed.

"Well, half credit, Mr. Jackson. And credit for Miss Dawn, of course."Mr. Brunner then went on explaining what I basically just said, and then excused us all to lunch. The class walked off, leaving me, Grover, Percy, and Mr. Brunner behind.

"Mr. Jackson,"Mr. Brunner called out. Percy told us to go on. As me and Grover headed to the fountain, I pulled out a pop-tart from my messenger bag."Want some?" I asked Grover. Grover nodded, taking half of the pop-tart. It tasted like apple pie, which made my stomach yell happily.

"Have you noticed the weather lately?"Grover asked, looking up.I looked up also, now noticing the greying sky. I could tell that it was going to rain soon. A lot of weird things have been happening ever since Christmas break. Lots of snow storms, wild fires caused by lightning, flooding, and other natural global warming.

And the strange thing? Nobody else seemed to notice. Some guys were harassing pigeons, and Nancy was pick-pocketing some lady."Detention?" Grover asked, looking at Percy, who sat down beside me."No," he said."Not from Brunner.I just wished that he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean, I'm not a genius."Percy sighed.

I wish that I could have said something to help him, but I couldn't. Probably because I thought that Mr. Brunner was right; he should push his students to do better."Can I have your apple?" asked Grover, who was eyeing Percy's apple. Percy gave it to him and .

Percy looked like he went deep into thought, so I decided to leave him alone. The only sound that came from us was Grover chomping on his apple."Wanna share a sandwich?" I asked to no one in particular. Percy shrugged,"Sure."I grabbed the Nutella sandwich from my bag and handed it to Percy.

Just as he started to unwrap it, Nancy and her hags appeared in front of then dropped her half-eaten sandwich on Grover's lap. I glared up at her. I swear, I would sell my left lung just to punch her out.

"Oops!" Nancy said, smiling deviously. I clenched my hands into fists and grinned my teeth. Even if I did hit her, somehow Percy would get into trouble. I glanced at Percy, who also seemed to have a hard time keeping his anger from exploding. His green eyes were narrowed and stared ahead.

Suddenly, a huge wave came from the fountain, hitting Nancy square in the chest. I looked at Grover, who was wide-eyed as well."Percy pushed me!" Nancy yelled. In a flash, Mrs. Dodds appeared in front of us, fury in her eyes. Oh, no...


	2. Chapter 2

Percy is my best friend, and if he got into trouble, he'd be expelled. Again. He had told me about how he had been expelled from six other schools in six years. He told me that even with all of that, he didn't want to disappoint his mom. And since I don't want him to get into trouble...

"I did it!"I said. Percy and Mrs. Dodds looked at me. She then mad a weird face, as if she was smelling something bad."No, Percy did it!"Nancy protested."Wait!" Grover yelped,"It was me. I pushed her."I was surprised. Grover was scared of Mrs. Dodds.

"I don't think so, Mr. Underwood."Mrs. Dodds said."But-"Grover started, but Mrs. Dodds interrupted him."You-will-stay-here." She commanded. She then turned to me and Percy."As for you two, since I'm not a hundred percent sure on who did it, both of you !"

Nancy snickered. I glared at her and looked away. Percy shook his head, and when we looked at the building, Mrs. Dodds was at the top of the steps, tapping her foot.

"How did she..."I mumbled, mystified."Why did you stick up for me twice today?" Percy asked as we walked up the steps."Well, because I don't want you to get into any trouble and get expelled. Again. And besides, you'd do the same thing, right?"I asked, giving him a smile.

He blushed slightly and nodded, then rubbed the back of his neck."Of course I would, Daphne."I nodded, still smiling."Thanks for trying, anyways."I shrugged, then stopped."What's wrong?"Percy asked.

"We're leaving Grover with Nancy."I said. We both looked back, from Grover to Mr. Brunner. Grover seemed turned back around and Mrs. Dodds wasn't on the top of the steps, but at the end of the hall. "How does she do that?"I wondered aloud. Percy shrugged."Don't know. But maybe she's just gonna make us buy Nancy a new shirt."

"I didn't know that they made shirts whale size here,"I mumbled, making Percy My gut feeling was telling me to run far away- danger, danger! Maybe I was just being paranoid, but my whole body was tingling. I sighed."We'll be ok, I promise," Percy said. I chuckled,"You're gonna protect me from the big bad teacher?"I joked.

"Oh yeah. Of course I'll protect you," Percy said, a small hint of a smile coming across his lips. His words were sincere, and they made me smile. We walked further into the museum, and when we got to where Mr. Brunner had talked about the grave markers. There was an eerie silence, and the only real sound came from the heels of our shoes hitting the floor.

Besides us, the hallway was completely empty. With a fierce look on her face, Mrs. Dodds stands next a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She stood with her arms crosses, a weird sound emitting from her. Was she really growling? I was now really nervous, and not just because Mrs. Dodds looks like she's going to kill us.

All because Nancy's shirt got wet? And then with her looking like she was going to smash the frieze with her bare hands? Creepy."You've been giving us problems," she stated. I glanced at Percy, who had his eyes locked on Mrs. Dodds."Yes, ma'am," he said, taking the safe road.

She looked from him to me."Yes ma'am."I said simply. There was an evil sparkle in her eyes, and it creeped me out more than I already was. I had to admit it- I was scared."I'll-I'll try harder, ma' both will." Percy said, sounding as scared as I felt.

Suddenly, it felt as if an earthquake hit us. Thunder shook the whole building."We are not fools," Mrs. Dodds said."It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain." Ok, what kind of drugs is she on? Or did she just want to freak us out; maybe that was the punishment. Sort of a weird one, but a punishment nonetheless.

"Well?" Dodds demanded."Ma'am, we don't know-" "Your time is up!" She hissed. She stepped back slightly, and my insides starting churning. Her eyes began to glow like coals and her fingers stretched, turning into long, yellow talons. Her jacket just seemed to melt into her skin, then folded out into large leathery wings. My suspicions were correct; Mrs. Dodds wasn't human.

She was a wrinkly crone with huge wings like a bat, claws, and a mouthful of hideous yellow fangs. She started coming towards us, her black eyes glowering with anger. Then Mr. Brunner wheeled into the room, a gold pen in his hand."What ho, Percy!" Brunner yelled, throwing the pen to Percy.

What was a freaking pen going to do? The saying,' the pen is mightier than the sword.' is just an expression! Mrs. Dodds the. Lunged at Percy. I grabbed his arm to pull him out of the way, but I was pushed away from him by Mrs. Dodds swinging her talons at us. Then another weird thing happened.

That gold pen? Well, it's no pen anymore. It's a beautiful bronze sword with letters engraved on the side. I recognized it from Mr. Brunner's Latin class. Mrs. Dodds totally ignored Mr. Brunner, and her eyes were locked on Percy. I felt completely defenseless, and insane."Die, honey!" She yelled, flying straight at Percy. Another surprise. Percy swung the sword, slicing Mrs. Dodds in half with a hiss of the blade.

She evaporated into yellow powder, leaving nothing but her scream echoing through my ears. I stared at the spot where she was and fell to my knees. No! I am NOT going crazy! I am not going to start seeing these... These strange and unnatural creatures again.

"Daphne..."Percy said, kneeling down next to me. He hugged me, to my surprise. But my eyes never left that spot as memories flooded my mind. Bad ones; ones where those things invaded my dreams; where I saw them everyday..."C'mon Daphne, please don't cry..." I was crying? Percy wiped the tears off of my face and helped me up. I started to look for reasons behind this.

"Maybe there was some magic mushrooms o-or angel dust put in our food. Yeah, that explains it..." In the back of my head, I heard,"Think harder,"But I ignored it and started rambling again; just as I normally do when I'm upset or shook his head and looked away, to the spot where SHE was."We gotta go," Percy said as he came out of his trance and picked up the sword.


	3. Chapter 3

We walked outside and into the chilly, rainy air. I welcomed the rain as we looked around for Grover. He was sitting plainly by the fountain, holding a map over his head. It made me mad that Nancy and her posse were still there, Nancy grumbling to them. I stopped and turned to Percy. He gave me a concerned look."You ok?"He asked. I shook my head but asked you could tell that I had been shook his head no and we continued to walk down to the fountain.

"I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butts,"Nancy grunted, frowning and looking more like a pig than ever."Who?" Me and Percy asked in unison."Our teacher, duh!" What? We didn't have a teacher named Mrs. Kerr at our school."Who?" Percy asked again. Nancy scoffed, and then her and her group walked away. As much I was pleased to see them leave, I was still confused.I turned to Grover.

"Mrs. Kerr?" I asked. He pauses at first and he averted his gaze from us to his feet. Maybe they were just messing with us."Not funny, man."Percy said."It's serious," as if on cue, thunder roared from the heavens. A few seconds later a big bolt of lightning shot across the sky. I sighed as I watched Percy walk away to Mr. Brunner, but lowered my gaze to my feet."Grover, please tell me that there's a Mrs. Dodds." I pleaded. Grover looked up at me and my grey eyes locked with his brown."There is no Mrs. Dodds."

{~*~}

Even with me and Percy dropping hints about Mrs. Dodds, no one budged. Well, we were still very suspicious about Grover. He hesitated whenever we asked him about it. And another thing? I think I'm going insane. Every night my nightmares came back, Mrs. Dodds haunting my dreams with her leather wings and yellow fangs. And if it wasn't her, then it was another monster from my past. I almost never went to sleep, resulting in a major grade drop. I worked hard enough for Bs and Cs, but I was just about failing everything.

They even called my mother( who was still away in Asia)and told her that if I didn't pull my grades up, then I wouldn't be allowed to come back next year. I was furious that they called her. She was disappointed in me. She yelled at me for about an hour. Threatened to fly me out to Asia. I just listened occasionally, sometimes saying "ok," or "uh-huh.".

I hated that she was disappointed in me. She was basically all I had left. My dad left along time ago, leaving her with me. She had no where to go; her dad had kicked her out for having a bastard basically disowned her on the spot. But she got a job at a museum, then finished her last years of college for a doctorate in telecommunications. She then could afford a nanny, and she went sabbatical and left me with her.

She almost never came home. And if she did, she was on the phone or at some fancy dinner or something else that was more important than me. She would never notice if I just ran away.

-

"Polydictes and Polydeuces?" Percy wondered out loud as we both sat in his and Grover's room, studying for our upcoming exams."Um... Polydeuces... I don't know!" Maybe waiting until the last moment to study wasn't such a good thing.I sighed and chilled out on the bean bag chair, staring at the ceiling.

I heard Percy sigh and I looked up. He was standing near the door, his mythology book firmly in his hand. "I'm gonna go ask Brunner. Wanna come?" As comfortable as I was, we kind of needed the extra help, because we needed to know it. Needed it for what, I don't know, but something told me to study up.

"Maybe I can apologize for the big fat F that I'm about to get ahead of time."Percy muttered.I rolled my eyes."Always so melodramatic," he raised an eyebrow at me."First time that I ever heard you use such a big word."He chuckled. I stuck my tongue out at him."Don't get too used to it."I said as we walked down the halls to the offices that was strictly for the teachers.

Just as we were about to reach Mr. Brunner's door, we heard voices from inside."... Worried about Percy and Daphne, sir." Percy visibly froze. I arched an eyebrow and leaned in a little more."... alone this summer,"Grover said."I mean, a Kindly One in school! Now that we know for sure, they know too-""We would only make matters worse by rushing them."Mr. Brunner said."We need for the boy to mature, and for her to be ready and open."

Wait, what?"But we may not have time. The summer solstice deadline-""Will have to be resolved without them, Grover. Let them enjoy their innocence while they still can."Mr. Brunner said, his voice as wise as always."Sir, they saw her..." Grover said timidly."Their imagination," Mr. Brunner said.

"The Mist over the other students and staff will be enough,""Sir, I... I can't fail in my duties again." Grover's voice croaked with sadness."You know what that would mean.""You haven't failed, Grover."Mr. Brunner said kindly."I should have seen her for what she really was. Now let's just worry about keeping them alive until next fall-"Percy's mythology book hit the floor with a loud thud, making Mr. Brunner silent.

I quickly picked up the book, but my hands trembled. Percy and I slowly backed up into a close room and opened it. A shadow slid across the glass of the classroom's door, and it was huge and oddly shaped. It was holding something thin and arched... Like an archer's bow.

A few seconds later the sound of a horse made its way down to our door, then walked back. I let out a breath that I didn't know that I was holding in."Nothing. My nerves haven't been right since the winter solstice."

"Mine either,"Grover muttered."But I could have sworn ...""Get back to the dorm,"Mr. Brunner told him. "You've got a long day of exams tomorrow."Grover sighed."Don't remind me," the lights then went off in his office. I looked over to Percy, who mouthed," Wait a sec," so we waited for what seemed like forever then made our escapes back to the dorms.

As we got to my door, I sighed. Percy looked down at me."You ok?" He asked curiously." We just overheard strange stuff. Stuff about you and me. Aren't you the least bit worried?" I asked sadly. Why would Grover, one of my best friends, be talking about me and Percy to some adult? Percy shook his head no and leaned against the wall. I mimic his movements, but leaned my head against the wall as well.

"Don't worry too much about this," Percy murmured. He then ran his hand through his coarse hair. I yawned and moved closer to rest my head on his shoulder."They think we're in danger, Percy. Serious danger."Percy brought one of his hands up and rubbed my back slightly."You're just tired. There's nothing to worry about. I'm your protecter, remember."I heard him smile. I remembered his promise from back at the museum and smiled too.

I liked how Percy could make me smile, even in situations like this. I was glad that I had found a friend like him. I was even closer to him than to Grover. Me and Percy had more in common, and I even enjoyed being near the dorky side of Percy. I thought it was cute how he- whoa, cute? Do I think Percy's cute? Well... Yes. Oh God, I don't want to ruin anything! He's closer to me than anyone else has ever been."You ok?" Percy asked suddenly, bringing me out of my stupor.I bit my lip.

"Yeah. Just worried and tired." I leaned back up and stepped back from Percy. His green eyes pierced my grey ones and I then knew; I, Daphne Dawn, had a crush on my best friend, Percy Jackson.

And I hate myself for it.


	4. Chapter 4

The next afternoon everybody was exhausted. We were done with most of our exams, and now we had Mr. Brunner's Latin and mythology test. How was I going to conjugate verbs and find the differenced between Charon and Chiron when I'm about to pass out? I don't even remember getting undressed, getting into bed, and waking up!

After I got done, I turned in my test and went back to my desk. I barely had my head against the cold wood before I was dead to the world.

"Miss Dawn... Miss Dawn!" I jolted my head up, then rubbed my eyes as I looked at my caller. It was Mr. Brunner. "Are you alright? I've been trying to wake you up for about ten minutes!" I sat up abruptly, now wide awake. How long was I asleep?

"I'm sorry, Mr. Brunner. I stayed up late studying."It wasn't a total lie. Mr. Brunner nodded, then asked me a weird question."Miss Dawn, are you returning next year?" I lowered my head slightly."My mom thinks it best for me not to come back next year..."I trailed off. Why does he care? Why does it matter?

"Well, maybe it's for the best. I mean, well-" "What is it?"I asked, sort of mad. Why would it be for the best? "Am I not good enough for some private school?" I asked before thinking. The expression on his face was surprise. My mouth went agape. Whoa... Did I really say that?

"To be candid, you're better than most of them. I was just trying to say... Daphne, you're not normal. You don't belong here."That hurt. A lot."Thanks. Really, thanks. Thanks for reminding me that I'm not normal and that I don't fit in. Like I needed reminding from you." I didn't wait for him to reply, because I rushed out and started to run to my dorm room, tears in my eyes.

Did a teacher just really tell me that I don't belong here? Hell, like I really needed HIM to tell me something that I already knew! I had been told many times before. Ok, so I was socially awkward, actually liked math, read a alot( even with my dyslexia) and was really, really weird. Most girls didn't like me because I would rather get down and dirty than gossip or do someone's make-up.

My mom hated me. My nanny was useless. My dad apparently didn't want me. I liked my best friend, who I'm not going to see that much after the holidays. I was useless. I'm sort of really ugly-

"Whoa!" Said a familiar voice. I looked through my tear filled eyes and saw Percy and Grover standing there. I sniffled and hugged Percy with all of my might. He hugged back and started to calm me down by rubbing my back again like he did last night."Shh... Everything's okay..."

-Percy's PoV

"I seriously think so," Grover said, a smile on his face. I rolled my eyes at him. What did he know? Besides, if I did like her to begin with, I could keep it a secret. Grover was keeping a secret from me anyways! "I can tell, Perce. You can't keep the secret from me. I've seen you look at her like she's the sun ever since she came here with that puppy dog look on her face. Can't deny the truth."

Maybe Grover was actually right. But me and Daphne? This is Daphne you're thinking about Percy, I thought. Hotheaded, stubborn, know-it-all, sporty, nice, sarcastic, funny, pretty, makes me laugh, stands up for me-"Looks like you're thinking about something," Grover said, interrupting my train of thought. I shook my head of all my previous thoughts. I could never like my best friend!

"Shut up." I said simply. Grover chuckled lightly."Maybe you should tell her before we have to leave. Neither of you are coming back to this school, anyways." I sighed."She's staying with me for about a month or so during the summer. Apparently her mom and my mom met before and said it was okay. Besides, her mom won't be back in the states for a while."

Grover nodded, then shrugged."But when-"before I could finish my sentence, someone collided into my chest, just about knocking the wind out of me."Whoa!" I looked down at saw Daphne, her eyes filled with tears that refused to fall. She looked up at me, and there was a certain sadness in her eyes. One that I've never seen then hugged me with such a fierceness. I hugged her back and she began sobbing.

I know that she hates to show emotion around other people, and crying is on the top of the list."Shh... Everything's okay..."I said, rubbing her back the way I did last night. I looked over at Grover, who held a surprised expression on his eyes went from me to Daphne. I then rested my chin on the top of her dark head and waited. Then the thought popped to the front of my head.

I, Percy Jackson, had a crush on my best friend, Daphne Dawn.

And I hate myself for it.


	5. Chapter 5

On the last day of the semester , I was just chilling in my grey beanbag chair, throwing a yellow tennis ball at the light brown and red wall of Yancy. Why make a room as ugly as a color like this? Why combine such different colors?

Oh well. I was looking forward to this summer, but I would miss Grover deeply, since he and Percy were the only friends that I made here. I would be going to Percy's house, since my nanny is back in Germany for a little while and my mom is still overseas.

Least to say, Percy's mom rocked. I had only met her once or twice, but she was really cool and nice. Much nicer than my own mother. I heard a knock on my door, and looked up to see Percy stick his head through."Ready to go?" He asked. I nodded."Now Percy, you don't just open a girl's door! I could have been getting dressed!" Percy blushed slightly."Uh, sorry. "

"Na, don't worry about it. I was just teasing. "He smiled and walked in, leaving the door wide open. He grabbed one of my two suitcases and I grabbed the other. I turned to give the room one last goodbye before we both made our way to the lobby. I said goodbye to some people before we officially left Yancy.

"Too bad we couldn't find Grover,"I muttered. Apparently, Grover was M.I.A., so we couldn't say goodbye. Percy nodded, and a voice behind us started me greatly."Hey guys!"I turned and smiled. There stood Grover, smiling, but with a worried look on his face. As we talked, we found out that Grover was taking the same Greyhound as us. Score!

More time my my something was seriously off with Grover. Grover was looking at everybody, looking as if they were criminals. He was usually nervous and fidgety, but not near to this extent. But as I looked around, I saw no potential threat to us. I just ended up looking out the window, watching everything pass by in a blur.

"Looking for a Kindly One?" Percy asked, making Grover jump high in his seat."Wha- what do you mean?" Grover asked, fear emitting through his voice. I sighed and leaned back. I knew that Percy would blow up eventually. He was okay at keeping secrets, but not keeping them from me or Grover.

So Percy spilled the beans. Grover's eye twitched a little, making me want to laugh."How much did you hear?" Percy shrugged," Oh, not much. What's the summer solstice deadline?"Percy asked. Grover winced."Look, guys... I was just worried. I mean, hallucinating about demon math teachers..."

"Grover-"I started, but he interrupted."And I was telling Mr. Brunner that maybe you guys were overstressed or something, because there was no such person as Mrs. Dodds, and,-""Grover, you're a horrible liar."I said suddenly. Grover looked down, his eyes on the floor. His ears turned a bright pink. He then reached into his pocket and got out two business cards.

"Just take these, okay? In case you need me over the summer."He handed Percy and me the cards. It looked really fancy, but something caught my attention."What's Half-" Percy started."Don't say it aloud!" Grover cried."That's, um... That's my summer address."I heard Percy sigh, and he turned to look at me.

It was a questioning glance. I shrugged and averted my gaze."Okay," Percy said grimly."So, like, if I wanted to come visit your mansion?"Grover nodded. "Or- or if you need me.""Why would I need you?"Percy asked, a little too looked slightly hurt and he blushed all over."Look, Percy, Daphne, the truth is I-I need to protect you guys."

We stared at him. Was this the same Grover that needed me and Percy to protect him from some regular bullies at school?The same Grover that cringed when teachers looked him in the eyes?"Grover," Percy said,"what exactly are you protecting us from?" Before Grover could reply, a huge grinding sound came from the back of the bus.

Pitch black smoke poured from under the dash and the. Filled the whole bus with the stench of rotten eggs. The bus driver cursed loudly and parked the Greyhound on the side of the highway. I groaned and sat up, annoyed. This would probably take a long while to fix it.


	6. Chapter 6

After a few boring minutes of nothing but the sound of clanging tools and complaining people, the bus drover ordered everybody off of the bus. We all pilled onto a long stretch of country road. Over on our side of the highway was some tall maple trees. On the other side there was some small, open stores selling various fruits. The only people there were three old ladies in three different rocking chairs.

I turned away, because I was really creeped out by them. They seemed to have been staring over here. I looked up at Grover. He looked as if he was about to say something, but suddenly stopped. His nose was twitching.

"Grover?" I asked, putting my hand on his arm gently. "Hey-""Percy, are they looking at you? Please tell me they aren't," Grover said, sounding slightly scared. "Yeah. Weird, huh? You think those socks would fit me?"Percy joked."Not funny, Percy. Not funny at all." Grover then sucked in air, taking charge."We're getting on the bus,"

"Come on!"He ordered us. What was going on? "What? Grover, it's a thousand degrees in there!"I exclaimed."C'mon!" Grover pried open the bus door and climbed inside. He glanced from me and then to Percy. I turned to look at Percy. Percy was staring intently at the three old ladies. I followed his gaze.

The three old ladies were all knitting a really huge looking sock. One then cut the yarn, and I could hear it from all the way over here. She then started to ball up the electric blue socks and yarn, then they all left. At the other end of the bus, the bus driver successfully started the Greyhound again. The passengers cheered. "Darn right!" He yelled.

"Everybody back on board!" We all pilled back on, but as soon as I sat down I felt sickly. Neither Percy or Grover looked any better. But Grover was shivering and his teeth were chattering as if he was cold. "Grover," I called. He looked over at me."Yeah?"

"What aren't you telling us?" I asked. He dabbed his sweaty forehead with the sleeve of his blue shirt. He ignored my question."Percy, what did you see back at the fruit stand?""You mean the old ladies? What about them?They're not like Mrs. Dodds, are they?" Grover's expression was hard to read. My gut feeling started to act up again, but this time told me that the seemingly old and feeble ladies at the fruit stand weren't so feeble and were much worse than Mrs. Dodds.

"Just tell me what you saw," Grover said. Percy told them what they looked like, and Grover did a weird hand gesture. Sign language? No. This seemed really old and other worldly. "You saw her snip the cord? Did you, too, Daphne?" Grover asked. I nodded."Yeah. What of it?" I said, curious. I knew that it apparently meant something big."This is not happening," Grover mumbled.

He started to act very nervous and chewed on his thumb."I don't want this to be like the last time.". Percy then asked," What last time?" "Always sixth grade. They never get past sixth."Grover said, apparently talking to was now starting to scare me. What did this all mean? Snipping the cord, weird hand gestures, and the sixth grade?

"Grover," Percy said," what are you talking about?"Grover shook his head."Let me escort you guys from the bus station. Promise me, Percy." Percy nodded, then sent me a look. And again, I shrugged my shoulders. Whatever it took for Grover to calm down.

{~*~}

"I feel bad for doing that, Percy."I said as we walked down the street from the bus stop, looking for a taxi. Percy sighed."I know. But he was freaking me out and was looking at me as if he was picking out what color flowers would look better on my coffin,"

"Knowing you, probably something blue."I said, smirking. Percy rolled his eyes and caught a taxi uptown. We put our suitcases in the trunk and we got into the back. "East One-hundred-and-fourth and First," He told the driver.

The rest of the way we really didn't talk; we just listened to music on my iPod. Anything that we wanted to say to each other we typed on my notepad. We typed stuff about Sally, Percy's mon, and even a little about Gabe- for a warning. He was a real Class A jerk.

{~*~}

We walked into his small apartment with hopes that his mom was home. But instead, Gabe sat in the living room, playing poker with three other people."So, you're home. With a friend," he said the word friend loosely. "Where's my mom?" Percy asked."Working," Gabe replied."You got any cash? Percy? Percy's friend?" I shook my head. Percy was right; Gabe was fat, ugly, and seemed utterly useless.

"We don't have any cash," Percy told him. Gabe didn't seem to believe then started talking about how anyone under his house had to pay something."Fine."  
Percy growled, getting the wad of cash out from his pocket."I hope you lose."Percy put the money on the table.

"Your report card came, brain boy!" Gabe yelled."I wouldn't act so snooty! Especially when a friend's over!" I blushed slightly, not really wanting to be noticed by him. I didn't like the way he looked at me. As if he was an animal. Percy then grabbed me wrist and led me down the hallway and to a room. I would have guessed that it was Percy's, but it was too messy.

There were a lot of old car magazines, random pieces of trash, and even a pair of muddy boots on the windowsill. And it smelt like nasty cologne and old cigars. "Nice room, Perce. Smells a lot like you," I joke. Percy tosses me a nasty look as he places our bags on the only clean spot next to the bed.

"It was Gabe's 'study' during during school."Percy said, lounging on the bed. I sat down on the edge of it, looking down at my iPod. "Percy?" I heard a voice call. The caller opened the door, revealing a kind face that I remembered as Percy's mother. She smiled brightly and warm, and I felt safe.

She had a few streaks of greying hair, but she was still beautiful."Oh, Percy."She rushed across the room and hugged Percy tightly."I can't believe it. You've grown since Christmas!" After their little hug fest, we all sat on the bed Indian style, eating some blue candy that she had brought from her work. As Percy attacked the blueberry sour strings and I ate some of the blue skittles. Mmm.

{~*~}

I can't believe it! Mrs. Jackson surprised both me and Percy when she told us that we were all going to south shore for three nights. Oh, how I loved the beach! I absolutely loved water; my mom kept me busy during summers as a little kid with swimming, gymnastics, and even horseback riding.

But I was even more excited because I get to go with Percy and his mom. I noticed that Percy's eyes just happened to light up with excitement as well when his mom announced that we were going to Montauk. And I could tell that it was a special place for the both of them.

We arrived there at sunset. Mrs. Jackson drove up to a pastel colored rental house. I liked it. We all started cleaning; opening up the windows, beating the blankets, and washed everything. I was exhausted, but not exhausted enough to swim. I left Percy with his mom as they walked down the beach, eating blue corn chips. They deserved alone time.

I swam until it got dark, and then we ended up making a fire. Percy roasted hot dogs as me and Mrs. Jackson roasted marshmallows. She told us stories about when she was a kid, before her parents died in the plane crash. She told us about the books that she wanted to write when she had enough money, and I told them about how I used to want to be an Olympic Gold Medalist in gymnastics, and my current ambition: to be a writer as well.

Then Percy asked a question that made Mrs. Jackson's eyes water. He asked about his father."He was kind, Percy." She replies."Tall, handsome, and powerful. You have his black hair, you know, and his green eyes." So that's where Percy gets his good looks from. Not that Mrs. Jackson wasn't pretty; she just had brown hair and blue eyes.

"I wish he could see you now, Percy. He would be so proud."That's true. Percy was nice, kind, and stuck up for other people. I bet his dad would be proud. "How old was I?" He asked."He was only with me for one summer, Percy. Right here at this beach. This cabin." No wonder it was so special to her...

I got down from the log that me and Percy were sitting on and sat down in the soft sand. He leaned against the trunk, not really listening to their conversation. It seems too personal for me to listen to.

-


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up as I hit the floor. A slight ping went off in my shoulder. I had hit the coffee table. I groaned as I looked at the ceiling, wondering what time it was. Then I heard the vivid storm outside. The lightning was making false daylight, and I heard the waves hitting the dunes rapidly.

"Daphne?" I heard someone whisper. I sat up, then looked around. Percy was on the bed, also sitting up. He was staring at me."What happened to you?" He asked. I groaned and then touched my shoulder."I had a bad dream and rolled over. I hit the coffee table on the way down."

"You ok?" He asked, sounding a little worried. I nodded and stopped touching it. I had been hurt worse. With the next thunderclap, Mrs. Jackson sat up, her eyes wide."Hurricane." I raised my eyebrows. Hurricane? In Long Island? That sounds crazy.

But the roar of the wind seemed to be hitting the house harder. And then I heard an animal; a goat? No. That's crazier than the hurricane idea. But then I heard something pound on the door, making Mrs. Jackson get out of bed.

I stood up and tried to look beyond her and outside. There stood Grover, dripping wet. But it was 't exactly Grover..."Searching all night," he gasped."What were you guys thinking?" Mrs. Jackson looked at Percy, scared. Not of Grover, but of something else.

"Percy, what happened at school? What didn't you tell me?" She demanded." O Zeu kai alloi theoi!" Grover yelped."It's right behind me! Didn't you tell her?" Grover asked. Somehow, in the back of my mind, I understood the strange words that he had yelled. In Ancient Greek. But that didn't phase me. What did were the fact that Grover... Grover didn't have pants on... And he didn't have normal legs...He had the legs of a goat. Ok, I saw seeing stuff. Again.

"Percy, tell me now!"Percy spilled everything, stammering. Mrs. Jackson stared at him, her face deathly pale. She then turned to me with the same expression. I gulped. She tossed Percy his rain jacket and threw me hers. She got her purse and yelled for everybody to get into the car. The freezing cold rain hit me like a thousand needles, probably because I was wearing a tank top and Stewie Griffin shorts. I was glad that I had packed my Converse.

We all pilled into the Camaro, Mrs. Jackson at the wheel. I was in the front with her, the boys in the back. We tore through dark country roads. Rain hit the windshield with such a ferocity that I thought that the glass would explode."So, you and my mom... Know each other?" Percy asked.

I sat sideways, looking from Mrs. Jackson to the backseat. Grover's eyes looked to the rearview mirror, even though we weren't being followed. "Not exactly," he said,"I mean, we've never met in person. But she knew I was watching you."

"Watching me?" Percy asked."Keeping tabs on you. Oh, and your mom too, Daphne. I was making sure that you were okay. But I was not faking being your friend,"Grover said sincerely."I am your friend, guys."

"Um... What are you, exactly?" Percy asked."He's a satyr."I mumbled. Grover nodded."Like Mr. Brunner's myths?" Percy asked."Were those old ladies at the fruit stand a myth? Was Mrs. Dodds a myth?""So you admit there was a Mrs. Dodds!"Percy exclaimed."Of course."

"Then why-""The less you guys know, the less monsters you attract."Grover said nonchalantly. Like we should already know that."We put Mist over the humans' eyes. We hoped you guys would think the Kindly One was a hallucination. But it was no good. You both started to realize who you are." I was confused. Who we are?

"Who I- wait a minute, what do you mean?" Percy asked. Then we all heard the small, but close, bellow from behind us. Whatever was chasing us was catching up to us quickly. "Percy," Mrs. Jackson said,"there's too much to explain and not enough time. We have to get you to safety,"she said.

"You, too," she said, patting my hand."Safety from what? Who's after me?""Oh, nobody much," Grover said," just the Lord of the Dead and a few of his blood-thirsty minions.""Grover!" Mrs. Jackson yelled."Sorry, Mrs. Jackson. Could you drive faster, please?" I groaned and sat normally in the seat.

My mind went dull just as I wanted to rethink all of this. Maybe this is all just a would explain the satyr that is my best friend, who's sitting in the backseat. Suddenly, a sign came into view. Pick your own strawberries. This was our salvation?

"Where are we going?" I asked. Nobody replied. I sighed and watched the sign come closer and closer. I tuned everybody out. I seriously needed to think. I mean, what if this all was real? What if-

Mrs. Jackson pulled a hard right and I saw something big and dark. The thing that we almost collided with."What was that?" Percy asked, taking the words out of my mouth and rating them G instead of R. "We're almost there," his mother pleaded."Another mile. Please. Please. Please!"I don't know where these was, but after seeing that, I want to get there as fast as possible.

She continued driving at full speed, her knuckles turning white. I wanted to comfort them all, but I was freaking out about everything. I may be looking calm on the outside, but on the inside I was beating my brain against my skull. In a flash, there was a blinding light, a big boom!, and the car exploded. Maybe I should have put my seat belt on.

I remember feeling completely weightless, and then a burning sensation on my left arm and leg. Glass punctured me, making me yelp in pain. "Ow," I heard somebody mutter, but vaguely. I felt as if I was burning alive. "Percy!" His mother yelled franticly. I cringed as I started to move.

I didn't want to open my eyes. I was afraid of what I was going to see. "I'm okay," Percy replied. I tried to shake off this feeling. I finally opened my eyes."Daphne?" Percy asked. I opened my mouth to reply, but hissed instead. Why the hell was I in so much pain?"Daphne, you okay?" Percy asked, more worried this time."Ah-huh," I got out.

I looked around. The driver's side doors were wedged in the dirt, and we were in a ditch. The roof was cracked open and the rain was pouring in, making all of us wetter than we were before we got in."Everyone okay?" I asked, regaining my strength. But I didn't dare move. Not just yet.

"Food!"I heard Grover yell. He was okay, from what I could tell. I then tried moving toward the backseat to start checking on everyone's wounds. "Who is-"

"Percy, get out of the car."Mrs. Jackson commanded, sounding serious. They tried ramming themselves into the driver's side doors, but no luck. "Try the passenger's side!" She yelled."Percy- Daphne, you have to run to the big tree."Another flash of lightning and I saw the tree. It was humongous."That's the property line."His mom said.

"Get over that hill and you'll see big farmhouse down the valley. Run and don't look back. Don't stop until you reach the door." "Mom, you're coming too."Percy said. The look on Mrs. Jackson's face broke my heart. She wasn't planning on coming. "No!" Percy shouted." You are coming with us. Help me carry Grover."At the sound of his name, Grover yelled,"Food!"

As they conversed, I started to try to pry open the passenger doors. Mine didn't open, but Grover's did. I started to tug on Grover, my body aching as I did so. As I go him out of the car and into the rain, Percy and Mrs. Jackson draped his arms around their shoulders. I then saw what Percy had been staring at.

He was at least seven feet tall, and looked like he had been buffed out on steroids ever since he was a baby. He wore no clothes besides some white undies, which looked really weird on him. He had no neck, as it was all fat and fur. He had a large nose and a bronze ring going through it, reminding me of a doorknocker. He had black eyes and had coarse brown hair.

"A mino-""Don't say its name! Names have power," Mrs. Jackson said. I turned back around and started helping them out with Grover."No, sweetie, you're bleeding." Mrs. Jackson said, taking Grover back from me. Percy looked behind him and at me with a concerned look on his face."You okay?" I nodded, even if I really wasn't.

I then heard the bull pick up and throw the Camaro. It skidded to a stop for about a half a mile then combusted. I gulped, now more frightened then ever."When he charges at us, wait until the very last second, then jump out of the way- sideways. He can't change directions easily."

He bellowed again."Go, Percy! Separate! Remember what I said." Mrs. Jackson yelled over the rain. She ran off, and I took Grover from Percy."Go," I said.

I didn't look back as I heard Percy and the Minotaur fight. Once I got to the giant tree I laid Grover down."Food," he yelled again. I collapsed against him, but moved off of him. I laid on the grass, staring up at the night sky. My whole body ached; my left side was on fire, and my right was numb.

I used the remainder of my strength to sit up and pull the glass out of me, and then tore off the bottom of my tank top to wrap around my leg to stop the bleeding. I couldn't do much with my arm. Then the rain stopped. I scooted over to Grover, my eyes blurry from all of the blood I lost. My hands trembled as I started to see what I could do to help Grover.

He had a major cut on his arm as well, so I tore off another piece of my shirt, and now I could see my belly button. I tied it around his arm and took off the jacket around my waist. I started to apply as much pressure as I could to his wound.

Percy then walked over and helped me carry Grover down the valley, towards the farmhouse. He started calling for his mother, and his grip on Grover loosened. I was surprised that I was still holding on.

We reached the farmhouse, and Percy collapsed on the porch. A girl around my age helped me with Grover."He's the one. He must be." She said, her eyes on Percy. A familiar looking bearded man shhed her."Silence, Annabeth. He's still conscious. Bring him inside." She rushed to bring him in, then the bearded man turned to me."Daphne?" I heard him call. I looked up at him, but I couldn't see much; everything looked really blury."Will... Will they be okay?" I asked, before everything turned black.


End file.
